faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
Know Thy Selfie
"Know Thy Selfie" is the fourth episode of the first season of Faking It. It first aired on May 13, 2014. Plot Liam helps at Karma's parents' juice truck while it is parked at the school; Shane helps Amy decide whether she's attracted to boys or girls. Summary At the beginning of the episode, Karma's parents come to her school with their truck that they sell organic food, juice, and smoothies out of. At first Karma is extremely embarrassed. Her parents want her to put on a vegetable costume and hand out sample but she refuses. However after thinking about it for a while, she reconsiders and comes back to the truck only to find that Liam is already handing out samples and hanging out with her parents. Karma is still furious at him for getting in the car with a Skwerkel representative and presumably sleeping with her. She calls him out for this and Liam is completely shocked. He tells her that he didn't sleep with the woman he was getting in the car with because she is his sister. Then Liam tells Karma that it was actually his family that founded the Skwerkel Company and he is the only one that is one the corporate side of things. Karma and Liam have a bonding moment as they both talk about their family issues: Liam had a rough childhood because he didn't want to be like his family and Karma believes her parents like the fact that she's a lesbian more than they like her. Meanwhile, Amy is trying to deal with the feelings she has for Karma. She thinks logically if she likes Karma, then she must be a lesbian and like all women. With the help of Shane whom she had just recently told that her and Karma were faking it, Amy tries to figure out her sexuality. First Shane and Amy go to a lesbian bar that he calls The Twain: gay bar by night, lesbian coffee shop by day. Amy tries to seduce many different women but comes off "too aggressive and over sexual". She tells Shane that she didn't start having feelings for Karma until they kissed so she doesn't know if she feels attracted any of the people there. They finally go back to Amy's house where they set up an online dating profile for Amy. Shane tells Amy how to dress and act and when she finally gets a match she goes a on a date with a woman named Jasmine. The date goes pretty well but Amy still doesn't feel an attraction so she tries to kiss Jasmine mid-sentence. Jasmine is taken back and Amy apologizes and explains her situation. Then Jasmine reveals that she too was in love with her best friend but when she finally told her how she felt, her best friend didn't feel the same way back. While Amy is out on her date, Shane waits at her house and eventually starts walking around. He gets to Lauren's room and without knocking he opens the door only to find Lauren taking pictures of herself naked. They both scream and Shane shuts the door. After a while, Lauren asks Shane and Shane offers his help. He tells Lauren wear to sit, does her hair, gets better lighting, and takes the pictures himself to get the correct most flattering angles. Lauren reveals she is taking the pictures for her boyfriend Tommy. When all the pictures are taken, Lauren thanks Shane but they are still sworn enemies and 'hate' each other. When Amy gets back from her date she talks to Shane and tells him she doesn't want to meet another girl or boy. Shane declares her as "Karmasexual". Trivia *The online dating app that they use is called "Syzzr" which is like the female version of "Grindr". Videos Gallery Category:Season One Episodes